Lies And Truth
by DanceoftheMasquerade
Summary: Alistair grew up in a horrible family, an abusive father. A mother who tries her best to not leave Alistair with a horrible man. He starts to become more like him, which isn't what the mother is happy about... Sumner, will he be able to help you? will he be there at your worst times? or will he just run away like all the others and pretend? will he show you the same feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Well, I know it's been long but I've been busy with school.**

**I've tried to y'know write more but it's impossible when you have **

**High school to worry about :I so this is like...a Grand Highblood**

**and The Summoner fanfiction. Humanstuck.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, story belong to me.**

**~L.O.S.I.D.~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Your eyes flutter opened and you groaned, you sat up and the light shone through the curtains. You cover your eyes and got out of bed, you walked to the bathroom, you looked in the mirror above the sink. Your long black hair over your right eye, you reached for your contacts. You opened the containers and you picked up your purplish-black contacts and you slid them in. You blinked twice and they stood in place. You began to brush your teeth and you rinse your mouth. You decide to take a shower once you returned from school, you don't wanna have to deal with the dean when he sees you late to class again. You exit the bathroom and you grabbed a black short sleeve and ripped jeans. Once you got your clothes on your hear banging on your door.

"Who the fuck is it" You gritted your teeth , you didn't want to deal with anything today. You hear your dad's voice and you rubbed your face and sighed.

"Hurry the fuck up, curse at me one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you." You stick your middle finger up to the door, you put on your sneakers and grabbed your backpack. You slung it over your shoulder and opened the door, you see your dad and you closed your bedroom door and walked past him. You walked down the stairs and out the door not saying a word, you shoved your hands in your pocket and walked down the block, you looked at the ground and back up, you threw your head to the right so your hair moved from your face.

You got to school and you entered the building, you walked up the flights of stairs and you turned the corner. You entered your first period class, you went to the back and slung your bag onto the floor and you sat down. You slouched in the seat and more kids entered the room, you hear a familiar voice.

"Alistair! Good morning!" you looked to the right through the corner of your eye and through your thick black hair. You see Latula, you turn your head a bit.

"Well, morning...Latula, the morning isn't fucking dandy for me. You know that so don't give me that 'Good moring!' bullshit." You air quoted good morning and put your hands back on your lap. You looked to the front of the room, you feel a light kiss on your cheek.

"Sorry Alistair, I know what you mean..." Latula then sat in the table next to you, "You can always talk to me, even yell at me to get your anger out. I'll be there for you" Latula smiles at you and you scoff.

"We'll see how long you'll last when I yell..." You mumbled under your breath, the teacher entered the room and class began.

You messed with your lip piercing and drew skulls in your notes. Once class was over you went to you locker, you unlocked the locker and grabbed your textbook, you closed it and held your book in your hand, you shoved your left hand in your pocket and walked down the hall. You then walked into a guy and you both dropped your textbooks. You looked at the floor and then to the guy, he had red and brown strands of hair.

"Oh shit, sorry" You see him bend down, he grabbed his textbooks and held them in his right arm and picked your book up with him left hand, he stood up and held it out to you. "Sorry 'bout that man" You grabbed the book from his hand.

"Thanks I guess..." You flipped your black hair and looked at the guy "Alistair."

"Sumner, nice to meet you" You see him smile at you and you sort of blush a bit. He looked like a kid, but with more of a mature layout? You don't know, you just found it cute as fuck. He held his hand out to you, you reached for it and shook it. "Well I got to go, bye Alistair." you see him break contact with your hand and walked down the hall. You walked the opposite way and got to class on time. You sat in your seat and the time passed quickly when you didn't pay attention. You walked out and went to your locker, you put your textbook away and walked down two flights of stairs to the gymnasium, your next class.

The day ended quickly and you saw Sumner again. You see him turn around and he sees you walk by.

"Alistair!" He walks to you and smiles "How was your day? from y'know since we met." He chuckles a bit, you held an unreadable expression. Like always, you flipped your hair and looked at him you were quiet for a bit, he looked back at you, he seemed to get a bit uneasy.

"Hey, Sumner right?" He nodded "it was okay I guess, nothing new just the same ol' routine..." he rubbed his head and chuckled. You don't know why he was doing that a lot, you didn't say anything weird right? you just answered his question...

"Heh heh yeah... I know what you mean man" He looked back at you and then his watch. "Oh, I gotta go peace" He held his fist out to you and you put yours to his, he smiled and walked away. You went home to deal with the same shit like every other day. Your parents bitching to each other, when your mom saw you, she smiled and walked away from your father. She kissed your forehead, you smile a bit, your mom was the only one who stood up for you. Your dad was a fucking prick. You couldn't stand him, you looked at your mom.

"Do you have homework honey?" she cared alot about your acedemic standards at school. You looked down then back up at her.

"Yeah..."

"Go-"

"Get the Fuck upstairs and do your fucking homework" your dad interrupts your mom. You looked over her shoulder, you sneered at your dad.

"Shut the Fuck up, I'm sick of this Shit. I dealt with this Shit for 8 years, 8 FUCKING YEARS." you dropped your bag and moved your mom over.

"Alistair, don't" your mom put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at her then to your dad, you scoff and Take your bag upstairs. You threw it on the bed and left the room. You walked downstairs and walked out the door, your parents didn't see because they were fighting again.

"What a happy fucking family I have." You shoved your hands in your pockets and walked down the block. The sky turning orange with light shades of red shone on your hair and showed glints of purple with orange from the light of the sky. You walked to the park and walked under the trees that loomed over the path. Leaves falling and flowing in the cool breeze.

"Oh hey Alistair! Didn't think you'll be out at this time" you see three other people ride by on their bikes and the fourth one was Sumner. You see him slow down and ride besides you, you walked and kept your eyes to the ground. "Somethin wrong bro?"

"...It's nothing, you wouldn't care." You kept walking and Hung your head a bit.

"I think I would if my bro was upset" you looked over to him and he smiles. You smirk a bit.

"Thanks. It's Just my parents keep fighting, its getting on my last nerve" you hear Sumner quiet for a bit.

"Wanna ride my bike? It actually takes my mind off if things, maybe it'll work for you!" you looked at him with a puzzled look. He smiles at you again.

"Uhm...okay?" He stops and gets off and hands you the bike, you held the handle and got on. "What are you gonna-"

"Don't worry dude" you see him Hold into your shoulder and stand in the pegs of the bike. "Just ride" you began to ride the bike and you felt a bit better like he said, you chuckle a bit as Sumner did as well. "How are you feeling?" 40 minutes had passed since you started to ride the bike.

"Better, thanks..." You feel the breeze cold like the winter wind with the speed you rode at. You hear Sumner laugh a bit.

"No problem dude!" You feel him Hold onto your shoulder. "Let's go faster" you smirk and rode the bike faster. You hear Sumner laugh and cheer. "Whoo! Haha Yeah!" You laugh a bit and continued to ride, the day gotten late and You waved good bye to Sumner and left.

You got home and went upstairs, you took a shower, got dressed and plopped on your bed, you looked at the ceiling and sighed.  
"...thanks Sumner..." you put your hands behind your head and pulled a knee up, you smile and look forward to seeing him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspended

_**Chapter 2: Suspended:**_

You woke up and noticed that blankets were put on you. You suspect that it was your mom, your dad wouldn't do that Shit even if he was gonna get paid. You sat up and the blanket slid off your torso and landed on your lap. You get out of bed and did the same thing you always did; wash your face, put your contacts in and brush your teeth.

Once you finished, you changed your clothes. You wore a Purple long sleeve, a black vest and skinny jeans with the chain Hung on the side. You put your black boots on and stepped twice to make Sure they were in. You stood up and walked out the house, your actually happy your dad didn't bother you this morning. You walked down the block and in 20 minutes you were at the school. You entered and walked up a flight of stairs, you were on the first floor. You saw Sumner walking out of the gymnasium.

You kind of smile. You had your headphones in, you were looking at the floor when you walked past him, you didn't hear anything. You then felt a hand grab your wrist. You turned and saw Sumner, looking at you and smiling. You pulled your headphones out.

"What's up? Thought you were ignoring me" he chuckled, you chuckled and shook your head.

"Nah, wasn't ignoring you, Just didn't hear you" you held up a ear piece, you then fixed the bag on your shoulder. "So you go to gym early in the morning?" Sumner nodded.

"Heh, Yeah, I do weight lifting classes" you looked down at his arms, he's pretty muscular. You looked back up at him.

"I see" you see Sumner look at your arms. You had muscles, but you didn't care how you looked, as Long as you didn't look high as a motherfucker, your all good. "You look pretty muscular...though it doesn't show with your shirt."

"I don't really, care what others think, I get judged all the time. Delinquent, emo, anything you can think of. I'm used to it..." You shrugged and flipped your hair you used your tongue to mess with the ball bracket on your lip piercing. In doing so the piercing slid out from your lip and into your lip.

You hear the bell ring, "oh Shit, gotta go, bye Alistair" Sumner turned and ran down the stairs, his footsteps echoed before they were silenced by the chatter of the other students. You walked to your class and sat in the back as usual.

You seen Sumner in the hallways during passing, chatted for a bit until the bell rang. You went through the morning quickly and were on your way to lunch. You walked past crowds of people, and listened to your music you sat down and leaned on the wall, you put a Foot on the chair and a leg hung off the side. You looked down at your hands that were then put in your vest pockets. You see black sneakers stop in front of you, you looked up.

"We keep finding eachother, its weird." You chuckled and bent your head back a bit.

"Dude I don't give a Fuck, I never hung out with people, because I isolate myself. I'm safer like that." You see Sumner sit down next to your feet and lean back on the table.

You looked at Sumner and slouched a bit. You looked down and pulled your head in like a turtle hiding in It's shell. You didn't mean to y'know curse at him, but you have a loose mouth when you curse. You always did, so Why change that? You feel a hand on your knee, you jumped a bit then you glanced up at Sumner. He smiled at you, you Just kept a straight face.

"Wanna go bike riding today, after school?" You shifted and postured yourself against the wall.

"Uhm...Sure, are we gonna do what we did yesterday Or I bring my bike." Sumner shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do bro, gets some fucking muscle in these legs." You feel him slap your legs, it stung like a bitch. You sucked air in sharply. Sumner laughed. "Sorry, dude well we can meet at the park again." You see him get up and leave the get lunch. You sighed and let your leg slide out.

"Allliiistaaaaair~" you hear a voice that pissed you the Fuck off. You turned and saw Marquise walking to you, you sneered and turned away facing the wall, your back to her. "Oh come on Alistair, look at me pleeease? I wanna taaaalk~" you scoff and put your headphones in.

You then feel a hand go up the back of your shirt. You twitched and turned around "what the Fuck Marquise, if I don't wanna fucking talk to you, best leave me the Fuck alone. Your like poison to my god damn brain, drugs given to a fucking addict, a spider bite that can kill you instantly. You fucking aggravate me so fucking much." You continued to point out everything you hated about her. You Just grinned wider and wider with every disrespectful remark you made, you were fuming. "Wipe, the Fuck smirk off your god damn face, because let's face it your a fucking whore." She still smiled as you pinned her down on the table with your forearm to her neck. "That smirk you have on your face? Yeah, I'm gonna rip that motherfuckin smile off in a damn heartbeat." You felt someone pull you back, you turned your head and it was Sumner. You sneer and walked away from him, you hear him call out to you but you kept walking.

"Alistair! wait dude!" you were then stopped by the security guards. You sigh and rubbed your face.

"Come on Alistair, you know where your going..." you walked alongside the guards and up the stairs. You entered the principal's room that was across the staircase. You sat in the chair and the security guards have informed the principal what had happened. He sighed and looked at you.

"What is wrong with your brain? we have specifically told you NOt to do that ever again. It already happened for the 3rd time! Alistair, THIRD TIME!" You looked at him and rolled you eyes "Sometimes I wonder if what we say gets processed into your brain, it's ridiculous really. You told us and promised us it wouldn't happen again. Three times you lied and another time, I don't wanna hear shit anymore, no more excuses" You rolled your head to the side and you stare at him. You shrugged your shoulders and he obviously looked enraged. "That's it get your classwork from your classes and get back here, your suspended for a week" he got up and went to the secretary to inform her to call his house. You got up and did as you were told, you walked past Sumner, he stopped you and you looked at him.

"Dude, the fuck happened?" He looked at your concerned.

"Got suspended, gotta get my classwork from my classes. Talk to you later" You walked out of his grasp and left to your classes. 30 minutes later you came back and sat in the office, you pulled out your notebook and began working.

You walked home after school, your mom sitting on the couch and you walked by "Why did the principal call to say you got suspended?" You walked back to the living room where she was. You looked down and shuffled your feet.

"Uhm...I uh...threatened and disrespected a girl" your eyes were glued to the floor. You see your mom walk up to you and she slapped you in the face. You stagger a bit, you put a hand to your cheek, it burned. At first, your expression was shocked, then fell to an unreadable expression.

"Don't EVER turn out like your father! I can deal with you looking like him, but I won't tolerate your behavior!" She looked at you, angered. You walked back up to her and leaned down a bit, she was shorter than you. You looked her dead in the eye.

"Sure, but not when you dumb, prissy bitches put their hands on me" You walked up stairs and threw your bag at the wall and slammed your door as you left your room. The stomped down the stairs and walked out the door. You went to the garage and got you bike you recently bought.

You left and rode your bike to the park. As he promised, he held his bike handles and stood standing as he waited at the entrance. You stopped in front of him and he smirks. He got back on his bike. You and him began to ride.

"So, you okay? You looked pretty angry" he glanced over to you, you shrugged.

"I have anger issues. Ever since my parents started fighting..." You looked forward. "I'm sorry for the attitude I gave you, it was really...uncalled for" you hear him chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Alistair." You smiled and blushed a bit, you see him look at you "dude, did you get slapped?" You looked at him puzzled, you moved a hand from the handle, and felt your face, it was still hot.

"Oh, my mom slapped me and I left" you put a hand back on the handle. "No big deal..."

"No big deal? Bro, she slapped you, your her kid. She can't do that Shit." You pick up speed a bit, Sumner following after "dude, I'm sorry If what I said upset you. But I look out for my friends, its a bad habit." You stared ahead, this bike ride isn't very pleasant...

"It's...okay." you managed to say you instantly break, and got off your bike letting it fall and you run off through the trees, you hear a clatter and a voice.

"Alistair! You can talk to me! Alistair!" You ran to a spot you'Ve always went to be alone. You ran and slid under the bridge and ran to the side, you opened a grate that had been covered by branches from the trees the loomed over. No one knew but you, until Sumner followed you. He sees you enter the opening in the bridge. "Ali-Alistair... You can talk to me" you see him kneel by where you were. You looked down and pulled your knees to your chest. You feel tears brim your eyelashes, you dug your face in your knees and cried.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you lift your head a bit and see Sumner smile to you. You then feel him pull you into a hug, at first you looked at was over his shoulder, but you then dug your face into his shoulder and put your arms around his waist and cried, cried till you couldn't anymore...


	3. Chapter 3: Your In My Arms

Chapter 3: Your In My Arms

Your friend is crying into your shoulder, all you can do is Hold him. You can't do anything about his family, you wish it never happened to Alistair. He's a great guy, you Just have to break down the walls to get to him. You rubbed his back and whispered comforting words in his ear. You felt his grip on your waist tighten. "Alistair, tomorrow is Saturday, wanna stay at my place till Monday?" You feel him shrug his shoulders, you put your chin on his shoulder and fixed your position. From kneeling to sitting down.

"I-I don't know, I Just don't wanna go back there for now..." You heard Alistair muffled the sentence into your chest. You smile and nod.

"You can stay at my place, my parents won't mind."

"Thanks..." You smiled and pat his back.

"No problem." You feel him pull away and he looked down, "wanna get your stuff now? I'll go in with you if you want." You see him nod "alright, let's go." You picked him up by his arm and held it as you led him through the path, luckily your bikes weren't touched. You picked his bike up and yours, you took yours, you grabbed the chain that was hooked on your pants and chained the bike to a bench. "I'm not too worried about my bike, I'll ride, you Just Hold on" you got on the bike as Alistair climbed onto the pegs.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to Hold onto your shoulders, so ill Just lean forward and Hold the handles as well" you see him lean over you and placed his hands besides yours. You blushed, you see some of his Long hair fall onto your shoulders.

"Oh, ok then..." You began to ride, once you got to his house, with his directions of course. He got off and so did you. The both of you walked to the door before you knocked, you hear footsteps and the door opened, you saw a short lady with Long black hair and green eyes. She looked up at you and then to Alistair. She moved besides you and hugged Alistair.

"Alistair I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" You see her hug him close. You see Alistair hug her back. You smile a bit.

"It's...okay, but I'm gonna crash at my friend's place, is that fine with you?" She looked at you and you smile and waved to her. She looked at Alistair and nodded.

"Ok, Just be safe" she kissed Alistair's cheek and walked inside. Alistair walked in and you followed, you heard a man. You assume its his father. He sounds like a mean guy, best you don't meet him... "So, who are you?" You turned to Alistair's mom as Alistair went up stairs to get his things.

"My name is Sumner nice to meet you...how should I inform you by?" You chuckled sheepishly, she giggled.

"Oh, please Just call me by my first name, Rebecca." She smiled to you, she was a very beautiful woman. You wonder how she found, let alone love a man like Alistair's father? But you know It's not your place to judge.

"Okay Rebecca." You smile and held your hand out, she gladly held her's out to yours and shook it. She then pulled her hand away and turned her torso away from you and she covered her mouth as she let out a very bad cough. "Rebecca, are you okay? That sounds really bad..." She covered her mouth and coughed again then turned back to you with a hand on her chest.

"Oh, I'm...fine, but can I tell you something? Don't tell Alistair though he'll be devastated..." She looked to you, her eyes showed worry and sadness. You nod. She then brought you to the kitchen, far from the stairs. She sat you down "...okay, so I Just want you to know. I know I Just met you but I feel I can trust you."

"Don't worry about it. So what did you need to say?" She took a deep breath.

"Well, I have lung cancer." Your eyes widen, "and I may not be here much Longer, so please look out for Alistair..." She looked at you, her eyes filled with sadness. You shakly nodded your head "sorry to hit you with this but...it seems Alistair has taken a liking to you."

"I-it's okay Rebecca...uhmm I'll keep it safe" she smiled and walked to you and wrapped her arms around your neck. You hugged her back, you felt her shake and hot tears fell onto your shoulder.

"Thank you...thank you so much Sumner..." She then let go and walked away to the living room for something and then up the stairs. You walked back to the foyer and you hear steps coming down the stairs, you looked up and saw Alistair come down the stairs with a small bag. You smiled at him, he smirked back he had his mother's smile, it was burnt into your mind.

"Hey Alistair, you ready?" He nodded. You walked and opened the front door and closed it after Alistair had walked out. The walk was quiet for some time, you broke the silence. "So, what do you want to do when we get there?" Alistair shrugged.

"I usually Just listen to music, sing..." You looked at him.

"You sing? Cool, maybe you can sing something while we're there" you chuckle and saw Alistair blush "only if you want to dude"

"I don't mind..." You hear Alistair chuckle, you smile and looked at him. You saw him smiling fully and brightly, your heart suddenly stopped and began to beat again after some seconds. Once you got to your house you unlocked the door and opened it, Alistair entered and you closed the door.

A woman then came to the door "Sumner! Welcome home-" you see your mom look at Alistair "Why hello! Welcome" she smile to him brightly as he smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Alistair" he held his hand out to your mom and said chuckled and shook it.

"Hey mom, he's having problems at home and I told him he can crash here, is that okay?" She smiles and nodded.

"Of course, I know the feeling Alistair. Please make yourself at home, you can call me by my name Victoria"

"Thank you very much Victoria" you kissed your mom on the cheek, you then motioned to Alistair to follow you.

"Come in let's put your stuff away" Alistair follows up the stairs behind you and you opened the door to your room. It was a simple design, you took Alistair's bag and set it next to your bed. You had beds in the room because you had a little brother on the way, but...

"Why is there to beds here?" Alistair seemed to look at the second bed and glanced at you. You looked at him, your eyes went to the bed as well.

"I was gonna have a little bro...but..."

"I get it don't uhm...talk about it..." Alistair frowned and sat on the bed. He looked at you "so want me to sing a song? It might help...I can sing a variety of songs so choose." You looked at him and smiled.

"Know Fairytail by Alexander Rybak?" Alistair chuckles and nods "sweet, know the guitar?" He nodded "damn dude, you keep everything hidden huh?" Alistair laughs, you got up and went to your closet, you pulled out your guitar you father gave you. You handed it to Alistair as he tuned the strings for the perfect pitch. He cleared his throat and you sat on your bed. You watched and he began to strum the guitar.

Years ago, when I was younger I kinda liked, a girl I knew. She was mine, and we were sweethearts, That was then, but then it's true.

You are surprised he sounded great, you wonder 'Why he didn't join the activities at the school? He'd be great for it!'

I'm in love, with a fairytale. Wcen though it hurts, 'Coz I don't care if I lose my mind. I'm already cursed.

He continued to play.

Everyday, we started fighting Every night, we fell in love. No one else, could make me sadder But no one else, could lift me high above.

I don't know, what I was doing. When suddenly, we fell apart. Nowadays, I cannot find her. But when I do, we'll get a brand new start.

I'm in love, with a fairytale. Even though it hurts, 'Coz I don't care if I lose my mind. I'm already cursed.

She's a fairytale, yeah. Even though it hurts, 'Coz I don't care, if I lose my mind. I'm already cursed.

He continued to play the guitar and ended the song. Alistair looked up at you, you didn't seem to notice you stared straight at him.

"Wow, dude Why don't you sing for choir Or some Shit? Your voice is awesome." The compliment made Alistair blush. You smiled, "I'm serious dude!" You chuckle. You heard a knock on the door. It then opened and your dad peered in.

"Son, who was that?" His eyes shifted to Alistair. Who looked back at him "was that you?" Alistair nodded "my, your talented. Great job" he smiled and so did Alistair.

"Thank you sir" your dad chuckled.

"Call me Drake" Alistair nodded and your dad left. You looked back to Alistair.

"Seems like my parents have taken a liking to you" he nodded again.

"I guess so heh heh" he looked down to the guitar "want me to sing some more?" You smile and nodded. Alistair began to sing and play again.


	4. Chapter 3-5

**A/N:**** HEY THIS IS THE ADDED CHAPTER TO HELP CLEAR SOME THINGS UP SO IT CAN LOOK LIKE THE MOM'S APPEARANCE IS CHANGING OKAY SO I'M HOPING YOU CAN ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. [SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT SCHOOL IS SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES AND I'M TRYING BEST TO FIT WRITING THESE STORIES BETWEEN HOMEWORK, EXAMS, STUDYING AND SUCH.]**

You woke up leaning against the wall, as you looked forward you see Sumner asleep with the blanket wrapped around him. You chuckled and felt a cold draft blow into the room. You shivered and looked around to see the window opened, you got out of bed and went to the window and closed it shut, making sure there was no small trace of the cold air to come in. You walked back to bed and shoved your hands into you vest pockets and tucked your head into your sweater. You stared at the wall clueless to see Sumner shift about and turned to you with opened eyes, you glanced down to him and jumped a bit. You see him chuckle and sat up.

"Oh, sorry Alistair." He rubbed his head and stretched, you then see him shiver, you smirked and chuckle, he wasn't wearing a shirt as you had been told before, he doesn't sleep with one on... "Oh shit it's fucking freezing" he rubbed his arms and looked around to see no source of the cold setting he was in. "Why is it cold?" he looked to you for an answer.

"The window was opened while we... were asleep so I got up and closed it when I had woken up." You shifted a bit, fixing your position and sitting against the wall. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped around himself and sat against the wall as well.

"So your telling me that you slept with just your sweater and vest on?" You nodded and he chuckled "Damn dude, your crazy" You shrugged and tilted your head to get your bangs out of your eyes. You looked at him and he had his head down in his knees. You heard a knock at the door and you looked to it making sure you heard right. Another knock came from the door. You got up and Sumner picked his head up looking to the door and as you opened it, you saw his mom smiling.

"Morning boys! it's sure is cold today huh?"

"Good morning, it seems so. Sumner is too wrapped up in his blanket, he's over there..." You moved and pointed to Sumner wrapped up like a cocoon, he saw you point to him and he tried to get his legs out but he falls over in the process. You chuckled and so did his mom. You see him blush and he managed to get the blanket off, he walked to the door.

"Uhmm...hey mom! what's up?" He rubbed his head and you chuckled until he mushed your face. Which in results made you laugh even more. "Alistair shut up! it wasn't funny!" He started whining and you kept laughing; trying your best to hold it in. "Arrggh... Nevermind! so what did you need mom?" you heard her giggle.

"I need some help with errands, can you help me today Sumner? Your sister is too busy to even open her bedroom door!" You see Sumner rub his face.

"Hold on." Sumner left and you heard banging on the door "Allison open up!"

"Why should I Sumner?"

"Because if you ignore mom I'm not gonna take you to your concert, and it's your favorite band, you know you need an adult. So get the hell out here!"

"You wouldn't Sumner! you hate seeing me upset"

"Oh well, I won't feel bad for you if your ignoring mom's requests."

"OH FINE!"

You saw Sumner walk back with a girl who looks like a 16 year old. She huffed and the mom turned to Sumner and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You see Sumner point to his shirt and you reached for it and threw it to him, he caught it and began to put it on. You then see him walk pass you to his closet "You gonna come with us Alistair?" You shrugged then nodded, the mom giggled and the girl rolled her eyes. You got up and Sumner was already at the door. You followed after and the mom unlocked the car doors and You, Sumner, and...Allison? got it. You weren't sure of her name so you just stood quiet around her, it seemed she didn't even know you were there. Which you STILL didn't care about. Sumner would talk with you about random shit and you would nod and answer at times and when a favorite song of Sumner's came on you found him singing it under his breath.

"Why don't you sing louder?" You looked to him and Sumner's eyes widen to find that you were listening to him. He began stuttering and he looked down "I'll sing it with you if you want. Dude but you have to project your voice, be heard. That's what my mom always said..." You see him smile and you smiled back. The next song came on and this one Sumner didn't know at all, but you did. It was called 'Siamese Cities' by Metric. It was one of your favorites, you couldn't help but start singing.

_I said I'm sorry to change my mind..._

_It was a little cold that night, I was dreading the ride back from little Italy,_

_And needed to hide out from my mind._

Sumner looked at you and you just looked straight ahead ignoring his gaze, it was obvious he was listening.

_When you walk, you move like Moses._

_When you look, you look like red roses._

_Everyday breaks bitter river, was a flood_

_Why do you leave me in between Siamese cities._

As you softly sang to the song, the car hit a bump which made your voice bumpy. You heard Sumner laughing and you looked at him and chuckled.

You got to the supermarket and helped Sumner's mom and as you carried bags of meat, you glanced to a woman with black hair. She turned around and it was your mom, she was...pale, like REALLY PALE. You put the bags on the conveyor belt and Sumner was with his mom. You left to yours, "Mom?" You see her look at you a smiled, her eyes were dark with bags under her eyes and she was pale. "Are you okay? You don't look well" she smiled and nodded.

"Hi Alistair, I'm fine baby. I Just haven't gotten enough sleep and sun. Don't worry." You feel her hand touch your warm face, it was freezing. You flinched at her touch, "what's wrong?" You shook your head.

"Nothing, uhm...get more sleep okay? I'll be home tomorrow." You see her nod and she kisses your cheek. You turned and walked away to Sumner and his Mom and Sister. You helped get the groceries into the car. You went back to Sumner's house. You were completely quiet, Sumner looked at you with worry.

"Hey, you okay Alistair?" He put a hand on your shoulder and you dropped the bottle of water you held in your hand. "Whoa, sorry are you okay? You seem...out of it." You nod, you bent down and picked up the bottle and set it on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks anyway" you picked the bottle back up and walked away, leaving Sumner confused in the kitchen. You opened his bedroom door and you see his little sister in his room looking for something. She didn't notice you, you pulled out your phone and texted Sumner.

'Hey, I think your sister is going through your things. You should come upstairs.'

You soon hear steps coming up the stairs. He went into his room and pulled his sister by the collar of her shirt. Dragging her out of the room, she flailed and he pushed her into her room and you closed it. You looked at Sumner walk back. He pat your shoulder "thanks Alistair" he walked in his room and you followed after.

"Uugghh so tired and cold." You see him grab his blankets and wrapped himself up after he took his sneakers off and set them to the side of his bed. You chuckled when he almost rolled off the bed. You put a knee up next to the edge and you caught him and looked down to him. "Thanks." You laughed and he rolled away to the wall. You went back to your bed and sat pushed your hand through your hair and sighed "Go take a shower and warm up. I'm sure your cold as well, I'm fine here. Maybe later we can go hang out at the park or something and bring some friends" You looked to him and then drooped your head.

"Fine, I guess..." You got up and went to the bathroom with your bag of clothes. You pulled out a black muscle shirt and ripped jeans, you put them, on the counter and you turned the shower on. You let the hot water set in and once it was good enough, you undressed and got in the shower. You sighed when you felt the hot water hit your cold skin. For some odd reason your skin has always been cold...You shrugged the thought off and washed your body and your hair. Your hair seems to dry rather quickly so it didn't matter. You washed your hair and got out 20 minutes later, you dried off and slid into your clothes and put your bag over your shoulder after you had put your other clothes in it. You walked out and you see Sumner still wrapped up in the blanket. You chuckled and took out your i pod and put the headphones in. You scrolled through your options and found a song you haven't listened to in a long time. You clicked the song and the song played.

_oh-_

_Into the night_  
_Desperate and broken_  
_The sound of a fight_  
_Father has spoken_

You closed your eyes as you leaned back against the wall. You began to mumble the next set of words of the verse.

_oh-_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_  
_We were the victims of ourselves_  
_Maybe the children of a lesser God_  
_Between Heaven and Hell_  
_Heaven and Hell_

You turned over and saw Alistair sitting against the wall and he had his down to his chest, in his knees. "Oh, hey Alistair didn't hear you come back" You gotten no reply or action returned to you. "Alistair?" You heard his voice and you saw the wire, you notice its a headphone "Oh." you heard his voice singing lyrics to a song you were familiar with.

_Into your eyes_  
_Hopeless and taken_  
_We stole our new lives_  
_Through blindness_  
_In defense of our dreams_  
_In defense of our dreams_

You listened till you heard a knock at the door. Alistair shot his head up and looked around, his voice dying out. "Relax, It's just the door." You untangled yourself went to the door, you opened it and saw your mom "Oh hey, What's up?" She smiled.

"Well, dinner is done so come down and eat when your ready~" she turned and walked down the stairs at the end of the hall. You turned to Alistair.

"You hungry?"

You looked to Sumner and shrugged and nodded, "Why do you do that?" You chuckled as Sumner questioned your answer.

"I don't know a bad habit?" he chuckled and you got off the bed and made your way to the door, Sumner soon following you out.

Soon after you ate, you thanked his mom and went upstairs with Sumner. You sat on your bed and played the guitar that still stood by your bedside, You spent the rest of your time doing this till you fell asleep.

**A/N:** Songs used

Siamese Cities by Metric

Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to mars

Their good songs I recommend listening to them :)

Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home Alone

You woke up with the guitar still in hand and you sat up. Sumner laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling as you played. You stopped and set it to the side securely so it didn't fall. You stretched and put a hand through your bangs and pushed them behind your ear, but they were short to the reach the back. They fell limply in front of your right eye again and you sigh, you tried again but only ending up with the same result, you gave up. Sumner began laughing, he had been watching that the whole time it seems.

"Oh, uh heh" you looked down immediately 'fuuuuck' you chuckled a bit, but you still stared at the door.

'Please look out for Alistair...' Those words rung through your mind. You looked at Alistair, but then you heard your mom's voice.

"We're going to see your grandparents, you have the house to yourselves for the weekend, don't burn it down!" Your mom called you from downstairs, you chuckled and went to the door and opened it.

"Okay!" You walked back, but left the door opened. You then see your sister pass by who was at least in her sophomore year, you were senior and so was Alistair. She glanced to Alistair.

"Oh who are you~?" She looked at him as she leaned on the aide of the door "say do you go to Sumner's?" She was being way to friendly.

You looked at his younger sister, you guess that's who she is. She was being friendly, TOO friendly for that matter. "Uhm...Yeah I go to Sumner's school, same year as him..." She smiled to you, too sweetly. It bothered you. She then looked to Sumner.

"I'm gonna go to my friend's house, I'll text you when I'm there." He nodded and she looked to you again "what's your name by the way?"

"Alistair."

"Ooh okay~ bye~! Bye Summi!" She then left, you heard fleeing footsteps and a door close. You looked at Sumner. You quirked an eyebrow, he chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulder.

"Sorry she's like that." You shrugged and sat back against the wall. "So, what now the house is to us now, for the whole weekend actually..." You looked at him "you play video games?" You nod "alright come on" you got up and walked out the door as Sumner followed, you waited for him in the hallway and you walked down together.

"What games do you play? Call of duty? Resident evil? Halo... What?"

"Any, I've played those" you put your hands in your vest. You got down stairs.

"Alright, Just sit I got it" you walked and sat down. "Dude, your really quiet, speak more" Sumner chuckles and bent down to the tv stand, he grabbed two controllers and put in Call of Duty. He walked to you and handed you the controller. "Smile dude" he laughed and used his pinkies to lift the corners of your mouth to make you smile, he laughed again. He sat down next to you, as the game loaded. Sumner kept trying to make you smile at least.

"Duuuude, you are a tough nut to fucking crack" he looked at you and you looked back at him. It had gotten quiet, you then smile at him. Not a fake one, a real smile.

"Oh really?" You laugh and he smiled, he lifted his arms up.

"I am Victorious!" You laughed and he put his arms down "let's kill some bitches" you laughed at started the game.

"Can someone PLEASE get that FUCKING SNIPER on the catwalk!" Sumner was so frustrated he kept getting killed by this one sniper. You laughed as he was talking on the Bluetooth.

"I got it" you had found the sniper and shot him, headshot. Yay.

"Oh god thank you Alistair!" You laughed and he was talking on the Bluetooth again.

"Rage quit then you punk ass noob. I Just fucking murdered your ass throughout this whole damn game." You looked at Sumner he had gotten really cocky once the game started, you couldn't help but laugh. He looked at you and pressed a button on the Bluetooth. He smiled "want somethin to drink?" You shook your head "you Sure?" You nodded "okaay"

You continued to play. 3 hours of gaming had made you bored after a while so you Just watched tv. Sumner looked at you, you glanced at him from the corner of your eye and through your hair. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, uhh uhm...N-nothing" he looked away, you looked at him.

"You Sure?" He shook his head "then what is it?" He shrugged.

"I don't know..." He fixed his posture and sighed "something, some feeling, I-I don't know" you think you already knew what it was, he looked at you. You noticed he shifted a bit closer to you, you blushed.

You subconsciously leaned in and he closed the gap. Your lips touched his and he kissed you tenderly, your eyes flutter closed and you fixed your position and slightly faced him. He put a hand to your cheek and traced your lips with his tongue, you are still doing things subconsciously. You have NO Idea why, you opened your mouth slightly and he explored your mouth. You blushed and he wrapped his arms around your neck, he nipped at your bottom lip and you hugged his waist. You trailed your tongue over his upper lip and kissed back. He then pulled away and put his forehead to yours. "I-I uhm...I'm sorry" you shook your head.

"It's okay" he hugged your neck firmly and nuzzled his face into your neck, his hot breath hit your neck and you shudder.

"I...I love you, you Just...you Just make me happy when I see you" he hugged you tighter "I'm sorry for coming at you with this..."

"I love you too. You were always there when I'm upset. It's like you knew where I was, like you knew I was hurt. Thank you..." You looked at Sumner and he looked up and smiled, he hugged you as you hugged his waist. He looked up at you a kissed you again, you smile into the kiss and you kissed him back. Sumner then pulled away.

"Dude, your still wearing the vest, I Just noticed" he chuckled and you laughed, you were gonna Take it off but then Sumner prys the vest off for you. "Let's get this Shit off you" You glanced at him and he gave a devilish smirk, you chuckled and kissed him when he got close. He hugged you and you leaned back leaning against the arm rest of the couch, he nipped at your neck and showered you in kissed, you blushed and laughed.

He then laid his head in your neck and you leaned your head on his "I love you Alistair..." You smiled

"I love you too"

Your eyes fluttered closed as you laid in your husband's arms. You laid in a light sleep and nuzzled his neck, light tears fell from your eyes. You whimpered and mumbled in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Gavril, I've loved you my whole life...I just couldn't handle your anger, I kept something serious from you..." He hugged you tightly, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I treated you wrong for the past years, I love you still...what did you keep from me?"

"I have...lung cancer, I won't be here long...I'm so sorry" You cried into his shoulder and he hugs you tighter.

"Oh my god...why didn't you tell me...? I would've done something" You shut your eyes and whispered.

"I didn't...want you to worry, I'm sorry...I feel light headed...I...love you, Gavril. Please be good to Alistair...for me...my love..." Your eyes fluttered closed and your arms fell limply around his neck.

Your eyes widen and tears fell, you sat up and looked at her. You pulled her into your lap and cried. She turned paler and paler by the hour. "No...no no no no no!" You held her tight as her head hung limply against your chest "Rebecca please...please come back...I need you..." You sobbed and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, I'll change for Alistair, just be by my side in the process..."


	6. Halt

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

I'M INFORMING YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A HALT IN THE UPDATES. I NEED TO EDITED THE CHAPTERS! I TO HAVE NOTICED THIS HAS BEEN RUSHED. I PLAN ON MAKING THIS A GOOD FANFIC, SO BEAR WITH ME FOR THE WEEK OR SO.

MAKING A SUMMONER/OC AND GRAND HIGHBLOOD/OC STORY ONE SHOT SOON. I'LL WILL EXTEND IT IF REQUESTED TO.

SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN STOP.


	7. Chapter 5: Memories

_**Chapter 5: Memories**_

* * *

You looked down at her, the tears still ran. Your heart was punctured with a million needles.  
"I never meant to argue with you, everything I did. I'm sorry Rebecca..." You looked at her black hair that was over her face, you used a finger and swayed it away from her face. You slid her off and laid her down, her hands on her stomach, you leaned over and grabbed your cellphone.

"Alistair, come home...please..." Your voice cracked and you Hung up without any answer from him.

You had Sumner hugging you still, your vest behind you and you heard it ring. Sumner grabbed and handed it to you. You looked at the caller ID it was your father. You sighed and picked up.

"Hell-"  
" Alistair, come home...please..."

And the call ended, you looked at the phone screen. 'CALL ENDED' appeared and the screen returned to your wallpaper. You narrowed your eyebrows, Sumner looked at you and frowned. Your dad sounded...sad, like he was crying, what happened?

"Something wrong Alistair?" You looked away from your phone and down to Sumner. You frowned.

"I-I have to go home, it sounded like something happened. My dad called..." Sumner looked frustrated as you moved him off and got off the couch.

"Don't you hate your dad? Why would you listen to him?" He watched you put your vest back on and you walked to the door, he followed. You looked back after you opened the door.

"I know, but...he was crying." And you ran out closing the door. You ran down the block, turning corners and running across the street. Once you got to your house, you ran in. The living room: Empty. The kitchen: Empty. You ran up the stairs and went to run past your parent's room, you saw two figures, you stopped in front of it. Your dad sat at the edge of the bed, your mom: eyes closed, pale, hands crossed over her stomach. She looked lifeless, you walked in. "Dad...? What's wrong with mom?" You glanced at her and then to your dad, you saw him get up and he embraced you, your eyes cleared the scene, your mind refreshed and told you. You Just knew it.

She's dead.

"She...died of lung cancer..." Your eyes widened and your dad hugged you tighter, tears fell and you wrapped your arms around your dads chest. You cried loudly. She left you, she promised she wouldn't, was it a lie? Did she not trust you with the truth? Did she think you wouldn't understand? Your dad rubbed your back as you cried into his chest. Your throat burned and your chest hurt. "Alistair, look at me..." You lifted your head, your bangs fell limply to the side of your face, the cold air burned your eyes, they were red and your dad wiped your tears away. "I didn't even know...and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I never told you, but I love you, even if I treated you bad, even if i hurt you. I'm sorry, I love you and I will be here for you, I promise on my life Alistair..." You cried into his chest even more.

"Why! Why couldn't she speak up. She knew we would help her! She knew! Were we that horrible!?" You cried and hugged your dad tightly, you looked over his shoulder to your mom, you loosened your grip. And walked out of his arms, you made your way to her side. You crawled onto the bed and laid your head on her shoulder and draped an arm over her arms, you cried silently, you whispered to her as your dad left you time alone with her.

"Mom, I miss you...I wanted to see your smile one last time...Why didn't you tell me?" You nuzzled her neck and exhaled shakly "I would've taken care of your medical treatments...I would've done everything for you..." Her head fell into yours as you nuzzled her neck again. She was cold, you closed your eyes and tears fell onto her neck. "I love you..." You hugged her tighter "Mom, I love you...I love you please come back...I need you!" You whispered loudly. You whimpered and felt no warmth, your side felt surrounded by the cold.

"Alistair, we have to call the funeral home..." You laid there and nodded, you moved your mom's head and sat up against the headboard. You pulled your knees to your chest, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed a number.

__'Here have my number if anything happens 'Kay?' Sumner smiled as he held the phone facing you, showing his phone number, you dialed it in and smiled. 'Got it? Good.' He leaned up to your face and kissed you.__

"Sumner?...Yeah...I'm fine...n-no not really...my...mom...she."

Your eyes widened, you stood silent.

"She had lung cancer..." You didn't say anything.  
-

_'Why is he quiet?'_ "Did...you somehow...know about this?"

"Yeah...I was the only one she told...which was not Long ago..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" you were enraged, how can he keep this from you!?

"I'm sorry Okay!? She told me not to! She didn't want me to! I felt that I should have told you...but I also wanted her to know I respect what she wanted...I'm...sorry" you calmed down a bit. Why would she want that?

"I didn't mean to yell...I'm sorry Sumner, I really am. I got to go...talk to you later..."

"Okay...I love you Alistair. Be strong, I'm here for you"

"I love you too Sumner...thanks, bye" you hung up and your arm fell limply to your side and you leaned your head back, you looked at the hallway wall across the door. You hear footsteps come, your dad looks in.

"They will be over to get her...soon...we have to Take care of some things for the funeral..." You nod and leaned over, you kissed her forehead and got off the bed. "The funeral day will be next week, I'll call your school." You went to the door and you made your way passed your dad calling out.

"How soon?" You made your way to the closet and opened your wardrobe. You wanted to pick and outfit, special for the day but she loved your style. It was Hard, but you found one. You had this leather jacket and a white button down and if you added the black jeans you had, She would always smile and giggle when she saw you wear this outfit, you didn't know Why but it was great to see her smile.

You put the outfit together on a single hanger and closed your closet, you went behind your bedroom door and Hung it. Your dad had saw the outfit and chuckled, you smirked and chuckled as well "gonna wear that?" You nod he chuckled again and left to the stairs. You sat on your bed and laid back, feet planted on the floor. You looked up at the ceiling.

_'Mom what do I wear? I'm so fucking nervous!' You panicked a bit, you were asked to fill in for your friend. He was the guitarist and he'd singer of the group, you knew all the songs they needed to sing and the chords to play. Your just nervous! It was a wedding you were doing this for!_

_'Honey, don't worry! And don't curse okay?' She giggled and galloped out of your room and into her's. She soon came in and held out a leather jacket, a white button down and black jeans._

_'You want me to wear that?' She smiled and held it out to you._

_'Yes! Your father wore this to our high school prom~ you'll look handsome!" She giggled and you took the outfit. You left to change you came back, she was gone but appeared in the room. She looked at you and gasped, she skipped to you and hugged you 'hee hee! Your so handsome Alistair! Just like your father...' She smiled and placed a Fedora onto your head. You chuckled and looked in your mirror. You liked it you turned to your mom and kissed her cheek._

_'Thanks'_

_'No problem sweetie, now I'll be there so keep your eyes on me. No one else and you won't be nervous.' She smiled and kissed your forehead. 'Now come on' you two left to the wedding._

_You entered and saw your friends, you walked to them saying bye to your mom. You went to the back and got the instruments, you got ready, you hummed and played the guitar as the others did what they needed to do. Soon the bride and groom entered the reception room. You looked up and saw them, you got off the small stage and walked to them. You shook their hands 'congratulations to the two of you really. Have a good future together' they smiled and thanked you. Everyone came and you walked back and got ready, you looked around and saw your mom. You smiled, you took the microphone 'this song goes to the bride and groom.'_

_You looked to your mom, you set the microphone on the stand and began to play._

_' You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's just fall into the night No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's just fall into the night No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing In my skin tights jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You... You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back No..._

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing In my skin tights jeans Be your teenage dream tonight._  
_Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans._  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)'_

As you finished you looked down and back up to see your mom smiling.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up, the room was dark and you looked outside. It was Night, you pulled out your phone and checked the time. 8:35 you ran out to your parents room, you saw your dad walking towards you, you flinched he chuckled and leaned on the wall "if you want, you can head back to your friend's house. I'll be heading out as well. Relieve some pain..." He wore his suit from working. You glanced to him.

"You didn't change?" He shook his head, you chuckle. "Alright then I got my keys so lock the door of course" he rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. You see him grab his keys and you walked out. You pulled your phone out and called Sumner.

"Mmmm...hello?" You hear Sumner it sounded like he was sleeping. Oops.

"Oh hey, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Mmmhmm..." He sounded like a little kid. You walked down the street, you smiled "So mmm...Hold up...Okay back...so what's up beb you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way back"

"Oh sweet okay see you then~"

"See you in a bit Summi" and you ended the call.

* * *

**A/N:**** THE SONG USED IS A MALE VERSION OF TEENAGE DREAM BY KATY PERRY.**

**SONG: TYLER WARD - TEENAGE DREAM**


	8. Chapter 6: What Did I Do?

**Chapter 6: What Did I Do?**

**A/N: YOU GUYS MIGHT HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY ;)**

**_-Time Lapse: You and Sumner held a pretty Long relationship. You, in all honesty didn't think it was gonna work out. Your almost graduating only 3 more months left. Your dad is a fucking drunk now, when he came home he would be drunk and yell at you for no damn reason. Slap you around a bit, but it always ended the same. Him crying into your chest, you couldn't help but feel bad for him, he acted worse than you would've if you were in his position. But you weren't, you were the son, you felt miserable but not as much as being the one who loved her their whole life...you only known her a quarter of her life. He known her since they were 9 and 10 years old. Your mom told you the stories and everything they did together. It always put a smile on your face... now your dealing with a lot of things like applying for colleges and working. It's too much but you felt it was he least you can do to help your dad pay for the bills and such. Now this added to the list is Just too much...-_**

"What the Fuck is your problem!?" You looked at Sumner who wore a scorn, he pulled his hair then let go.

"You, You're the problem! Stop asking 'what will your parents think?' Do you want to be asked that by your own boyfriend!?" You felt enraged enough to slap him across the face. He had came over to hang out at your place, you Just asked a simple question! Because guess what? His parents still don't know he's gay! It's been 3 fucking months! "I was never gay from the start Alistair!" You snapped.

"Oh so it** MY** fault!?"

"Seems so!"

"Get the Fuck out. **GET OUT**." you got up and threw him out of your room and you slammed it in his face. You heard yelling once you locked the bedroom door.

"We're** OVER.** I hope you had fun in the last three months because** I HATE YOU**."

"**GOOD!**" you went to your bed after you heard heavy Footsteps go down the stairs and the door slamming. You felt blind with rage and hatred you punched the wall Hard enough to put a hole in it. You felt cold air touching open wounds. You retracted your fist from the wall and it became hot with blood. You put your fist to your lips and kept them there, closing your eyes. You felt the blood smear onto your lips and then again another cold breeze, you opened your eyes but the room was hot except your fist. You were confused, you've felt things like chills throughout your body but it never bothered you till now. You felt another draft and shivers down your spine, "What the Fuck? This Shit is annoying." You went to move to lay down but you felt a light breeze go over your mouth. "Wait..." You felt Like this was like some paranormal Shit Or somethin, you pushed the thought away until you felt the breeze again. You let out a frustrated sigh "what the hell are you, holy shit your so fucking annoying. Whatever I'm going to sleep" You ignored the cold presence and went to sleep.

The next day you got ready, you wore a black mid length sleeved shirt and you slid on another shirt. It wore purple lines across the chest like ribcages and had no sleeves. You slid On ripped jeans and you left to the bathroom and brushed your teeth and hair. Once you finished you put your lip ring in and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing your bag and walking out of your room down the stairs to leave the house. You walked down the street and see Latula skateboarding, she saw you and immediately stopped and went to you. She wore a smile and you returned one, "Hey Alistair! This weather is pretty awesome for some whicked tricks right?" She laughed and picked her skateboard up and tucked it under her arm. You chuckled and began walking again. "Hey we got a new girl in our Music Class!" You looked at her curiosity filling your mind.

"But isn't the year almost over?" She nodded and explained that she wasn't a senior like you thought. "Oh Yeah we have integrated classes...so she in like what. Junior, sophomore?" She pointed out that she was a Freshmen. "What? A FRESHMEN?" You laughed.

"I'm not lying Alistair!" You looked serious now. "I Hung out with her yesterday, she's a pretty rad girl if I say so myself!" She fixes her red glasses and smiled. You got to the school and soon the bell rang and you and Latula left to class. Which was of course music for the start of your Monday schedule. You passed by with Latula and you allowed her to Hold your hand, she used to love doing this, she still does but its different. It's like a friendly version. You walked as she rode her skateboard in the hall. You see Sumner pass by and he glanced at you as you did the same, Latula calling your attention you looked away and looked to her.

"What's up?" She laughed and asked you to turn her into the classroom. You held her waist and pushed her. The both of you laughed as Latula pose like the thinker as she stood still on the skateboard. You and Latula were always cheerful when it came to music class. You see Latula get off the skateboard and picked it up. You went to walk to the back and you see a girl with red hair and light brown eyes. You remembered that you had a project due today, You heard the teacher call you and you turned around. "Yeah teach?"

"You and Latula are the last group performing today right?" You nod "the drums and guitar are in the back like you requested. Get your partner and practice" you nod and looked to Latula who was talking to the new girl, you ignore that she was there and went and grabbed Latula's hand "hey, we have to practice the song no time for chit chat " she laughed and said good bye to the girl, the girl seemed to stared at you, you looked at her then walked away to the drums and guitar. Latula was saying something about how it looked 'wicked' and 'I can def play some rad beats' you chuckled. You went passed the drums and grabbed the guitar, she picked up the drumsticks and spun them. She really did love playing the drums, she was like your little tomboy. You chuckled and began tuning the guitar. You were humming as well and Latula lightly tapped the drums. Soon you had to perform, this project was very important to your grade so you had to do good. You soon began the smooth rhythm.

_Don't know what's going on, Don't know what went wrong Feels like a hundred years. I Still can't believe you're gone, So I'll stay up all night With these bloodshot eyes. While these walls surround me with the story of our life._

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. The drums playoff in the back of your mind. You began to play louder.

_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't miss you at all._

Sumner kept playing in your mind. His smiles, his laughs. You began burning his existence.

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now That you're gone forever._

You are the new girl and to you, you probably found the greatest singer in this class. You looked over to him, he looked like he was sang his heart's words. You saw a girl with braids and she watched the performance. You leaned over to her "does he sing about his life Or...y'know" she looked at you.

"He sings about his life. There hasn't been a song he's written that's not about his life problems." You nodded and looked back to him.

"Sumner." You looked up from your computer, you looked at the teacher. "Take this to the music room he said he needed these papers retyped. Just tell him that I was able to finish everything." You nod and got up and went to the teacher's deal and took the papers and walked out the door. You looked at the papers and it looked like grades, you looked through then as you walked and saw Alistair's you stopped and looked at it. He had no complaints, Just complements.  
'Great deal of effort', 'great creativity', 'sings from the heart' you looked away and continued walking. You heard a faint voice and when you walked closer it had came from the music room. You entered and saw Alistair singing and playing the guitar. You saw Latula playing the drums, they looked happy...

_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't miss you at all I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now That you're gone forever_

You felt a small snap when you saw Alistair smile to Latula. You stopped breathing a bit and a huge gasp of air went through you and you looked to the teacher and handed them to him and walked out and leaned on the wall by the door. Listening to his words.

_First time you screamed at me I should have made you leave, I should have known it could be so much better I hope you're missing me I hope I've made you see That I'm gone forever_

_And now it's coming clear That I don't need you here And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't miss you at all I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now. That you're gone forever And now you're gone forever And now you're gone forever._

You put your hand over your mouth and heard voices.

"Good job Alistair, Latula. Like always your never cease to amaze me. Let me ask... Another life problem?" You heard chuckling.

"Yeah a pretty recent one though, I don't care anymore. I've had Latula to help me out." You clenched a fist.

"So what did we get?" You heard Latula. The teacher said that once they got their grade they could leave. Soon you heard Alistair and Latula cheering, you heard fast Footsteps and you see Alistair and Latula run past then and down the hall. Latula cheering and she jumps onto Alistair's back.

**The.**

He laughs and holds her securely on his back.

**Shattering.**

"Oh my god we passed!" You see them walk further away. Your eyes glued to them. "We can apply for the same college! We... still have the wish right?"

"Yup, I never let the wish go."

**Of your Heart, falls to the darkest depth of your soul.**

"Sweet." You see them walk away down the stairs and disappearing. You got up and felt weak and light headed. You made your way back to class and got your bag and left.

You were still giving Latula a piggy back ride. You put her down in front of her class and waved goodbye, you walked down the hall and you bumped into someone you looked at the figure. Who fell, and it was Sumner. You mood went back to rage, you didn't help him up, you Just walked past him. Leaving to your next class.

**A/N: OKAY! SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE OC'S FOR THIS STORY FOR THE PEOPLE THAT EITHER SUMNER DATES FOR THE TIME BEING OR HANGS OUT WITH ALISTAIR. I'LL ONLY TAKE ABOUT 4 OC SUBMISSIONS! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE FOR INFO FOR THE OC SHEET.**


	9. Chapter 7: Here's To Our Friendship Bro!

**Chapter 7: Here's To Our Friendship Bro!**

Your name is Latula Pyrope! Yeah, your a radical girl, but you don't Take no Shit when someone is messing with your friends. You wear an awesome pair of red glasses and some sweet black lipstick. You made your own outfit, which was red and blue and had the Libra sign going across your chest. You skateboard and Shit, your Alistair's little tomboy and ex girlfriend. Which you have to say, he was the best boyfriend you ever had. He was sweet but had a temper, you were a bit sad when you two broke up, but hey at least you still do the things you used to do together. You two sing together skateboard, but its mostly you. Play guitars and drums. He's like a dad to you, your happy for that.

You walked into your class after Alistair put you down. You sat in The back and after you finished writing those Long ass notes the teacher always has up, you took out a notebook where you write your songs. You tapped your pen against your black lips and looked up to the ceiling and thought about lyrics. But first you found your melody, something fast and exciting! You smiled and thought of lyrics as you hummed the melody.

"Ooh this song is gonna be rad! I hope he likes it!" You smiled and began to write. You began to mumble the lyrics with the melody.

_You look kind of cute when you're mad._

You thought about it and smiled as you decided to write them down. You continued to the next set of words.

_Your eyes are pretty when you look sad, Nothing's like a salty kiss Tasting the tears, the tears on your lips._

You chuckled when you wrote those words. You then started the next verse.

_We always forgive and forget, It's funny how we feel no regret_.

You looked up n' around and fixed your glasses. You looked back down to your book and put your pen to the paper and continued to write.

_Cats and dogs in black and white Picking a fight, we're feeling alright._

You tapped your lips again, then the next lyrics popped into your head, You continued to the chorus.

_We should break up _  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _  
_We should break up _  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _  
_We should break up _  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _  
_We should break up_  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _  
_We should break up_

You laughed and some students looked at you, but you shrugged the stares off.

_Come on baby let it all out It's easy to get caught in a round-about Better to let off the steam Then blowing the fuse if you know what I mean_.

You began to finish the song quickly because the teacher was finishing up the class. You didn't even know he was there, also you didn't get in trouble for that matter... Sweet.

_We should break up 'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up We should break up 'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up_

_I know we are two of a kind I know we'll get through the bump and the grind And how I don't care if we build it up Just to tear it down_

_We should break up, _  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up _  
_We should break up,_  
_'Cause baby I love when we kiss and make up_

_We should break up._

You smiled and raised a fist into the air and the bell rang "Hahaha! Sweet!" You got up with your things and left the room quickly. You threw your skateboard onto the floor and got on, you pushed yourself at a slow and steady pace. You see Sumner and he stops you for a second. "Yo Nitram what's up Bro!" You laughed and smiled to him, you stood still on your board, he looked upset though. "Somethin' biting at your ass dude?" He rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Tell Alistair to text me when you see him, I need to talk with him about somethin' thanks." Then he Just walked away. You watched him and shrugged as you pushed your leg and you see Alistair as you were going to Astronomy. You waved and smiled as he waited outside the class, he walked towards you and held out an arm and you felt his arm go across your stomach and lift you off your board. Your board rolls away and you laughed as you held onto his arm, "Broooo! My board let me Hahaha my board!" You laughed and reached for it and a girl stopped it with her Foot "hey you! Give me my board please?" You reached over Alistair's arm, he was Just laughing! That punk. She hands it to you and you grabbed it and used the nose of the board and jabbed Alistair. He winced and let go laughing. You chuckled and pat his cheek, you looked to the girl and smiled "hey, thanks so who are you? Never seen you around." She returned the smile.

"My Name is Latika Akaskuki." You looked her over she had the figure of an hourglass, long wavy and slightly straight hair with blue highlights and purple tips. You thought that style was fucking awesome, you grinned and she did look athletic. You shoved your hand out to her.

"My names Latula Pyrope. If you need a girl that can party and have a good time I'm here!" she shook your hand and laughed, you grinned and walked away with Alistair and held the notebook close to your heart and smiled.

After your class you remembered Sumner's request "Oooohh! Alistair!" You made him jump and he turned around.

"What!?" You laughed.

"Sumner said to text him later and that he needs to talk to you, or go on pesterchum broo!" You puckered your lips out and fixed your glasses as your lips then pulled into a smile.

"Whatever why would I want to associate with him."

"Weren't you guys tight?"

"Uhm.. not anymore."

"Hmm well Just talk to him Or some Shit I'm Sure he wants to apologize about SOMETHIN i dunno. Just do eeet" you chuckled and walked to your next class and Sumner enters after you.

* * *

You wonder Why the Fuck Sumner wants to talk to you. Wasn't he the one who said its over? You rolled your eyes when you saw him walk into Latula's class. You walked past him and he tried to get your attention, you began to sing to tune him out. You sang the words that best displayed your emotion.

_"I hate everything about you, Why do I love you?"_ You kept singing. _"I hate, You hate, I hate, You love me"_ You sang the words loud as you walked away. You went down the stairs and stopped singing. "Motherfucker doesn't even know when I don't want to hear his Shit" you put your hood over your head and went to your last class. Since your a senior you get out way earlier than the grades, you walked into Algebra. Sat down and got to work.

* * *

You watched him tune you out completely, you sneered and gave up. You went inside and saw Latula sit down and begin to write her notes, you sat next to her for that was the only seat open. You pulled out your notebook and began to write, you heard Latula laughing and something had fallen. You looked over and saw her glasses on the floor, you reached down and picked them up placing them into Latula's hand, you looked at her eyes and they were foggy "are you...blind?" You see her frown and Take her glasses, she puts them on and quirked her lips.

"No. for your information, I'm half blind, I'm not completely useless.  
I suffer from **Leber's Hereditary Optic Neuropathy**" you looked at her cluelessly, she groaned and looked frustrated. **"IT'S AN EYE DISORDER I INHERITED FROM MY MOM SUMNER!"** she said that kind of loud, the room got quiet and she Hung her head.

"Latula. What was the point of that?" The teacher looked to both of you and she sighed.

"Nothing, can I excuse myself from the class today?" You see her put her glasses on, the teacher allowed it seeing as how she was obviously upset. "Thanks I'll get the notes later" she got up and grabbed her things and left.  
You felt kind of bad...you didn't know what it was! She didn't have to yell though. You rubbed your face and sighed as you continued to write the notes.

* * *

You frowned as you rode your skateboard in the empty quiet halls, You pushed your leg and picked up some speed. You looked for Alistair you really needed him, your glasses were making it harder to see now. You picked them up and rested them on your head, you looked around and the blur gave off no figure what's so ever. After riding around for a bit you saw a figure "is that him? I hope so..." You rolled over and you heard him, you smiled and got off your board. Though the guy leaving the room wasn't Alistair...the voice from inside the class was him, you called out to him and blinked when the cold air in the classroom touched your eyes. "Ow t-that burns a bit..." You blinked a lot and covered your eyes with your glasses, "Alistair?"

* * *

"Alistair?" You have been talking to the teacher and heard Latula, you turned and saw her peer into the room. You wonder Why she looked sad and everything you quickly finished your conversation with the teacher and went to Latula.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She held your hand and this signaled to walk with her. You walked with her and held her hand, you looked to her and she had a frown that never left. "Hey Latula. Hello, what's wrong?" She then began to talk about her class and you frowned. You put your hand to the back of her head and pushed it to your chest and she hugged you. Latula and you made motions to signal certain things kinda like this:

Tug on the hand = 'Walk with me'  
Face is Pushed to the chest = 'Don't worry'  
Both of your foreheads together = 'Close Friendship'  
One hand with all the fingertips touched together = 'I depend on you'  
Both hands with all the fingertips touched together = 'Never leave me alone'  
If one chooses to squish your cheeks = 'I'm so happy'/'Oh my god I'm EXCITED!'

You feel her hug you with one arm as you two kept walking. You were then stopped by the music teacher "oh hey what's up?" After like 30 mintues of talking he has finally asked you the whole reason he stopped you in the hall.

"Can you and Latula put together the music list for the upcoming prom?" You smiled and Latula pulled away from you and jumped a bit. You already know she wanted to.

"Sure, we find that it will be an awesome experience for both of us"

"Great its gonna be a masquerade so make a good playlist" the teacher walks away, you chuckled when she squished your cheeks. You held Latula's hand and walked her to her house after 20 minutes you got there.

"Go on pesterchum I want to chat with you for a bit! Peace bro!" after she said goodbye and entered, you left to your house. You entered and saw your dad in the living room doing work on his laptop. He heard the door, how he knows was that he looked over to you.

"Hey dad, working on stocks?" He nodded and looked back to the screen and began typing. "Alright I'll be upstairs getting ready for work, I'll be back by like..." You looked at your phone 12:40 "I'll be back by around 4:30"

"Alright." You walked upstairs and went to your laptop on your computer desk and set it up to pesterchum for Latula to talk to you Or something. You see a pop up as soon as you logged in.

"Already?" You checked, it was Sumner.

bronzeRebel [BR] began pestering purpleTyrant [PT]

BR: Alistair we need to talk I'm serious.

You ponder on whether you should answer him Or not. You chose to talk to the hypocrite.

PT: What the Fuck do you want hypocrite I'm busy.

BR: Well First off, Why don't you answer my texts and phone calls?

PT: what do you mean? I didn't get- Hold on...

You checked your phone and got 7 new messages and 2 missed calls from Sumner. You scoffed and began typing again after you put your phone on the desk.

PT: Well would you look at that. I DID get messages and phone calls. Oh well.

BR: Your an ass did I ever tell you that?

PT: When haven't you told me that?

BR: ...whatever. anyway, I wanted to talk to you about "us"

PT: Aww look at that you put " "s around 'us'. Y'know that looks really nice. We should keep it that way. Well got to go to work and meet with Latula later. Bye hypocrite, that's gonna be your nickname for now till I find another one. Anyway, bye!

purpleTyrant [PT] ceased pestering bronzeRebel [BR].

BR: ...dumbass, I was gonna tell you my parents already **knew** about us.

You logged out and text Latula:

Me: I'm sorry I can't meet up with you, I have work today. I totally forgot :o(

Latula: oh no problem bro! I can Just walk home with you, is that cool with you? B]

You chuckled and continued to tap the screen entering letters.

Me: Hehehe Sure Why not? I get out about 4:30

Latula: sweet, I'll see you later then Alistair! Oh yeah do you think The Prom is gonna be awesome this year?

Me: It's a Masquerade right?

Latula: Yeah wicked Shit right?

Me: I guess, I'm not dressing up special. I rather creep the Shit out of everyone.

Latula: Hahahahaha! **Yes** dude!

Me: Alright hehehe got to go now, see you later.

Latula: peace bro.

You put your phone in your jacket, grabbed your keys and walked out and went down stairs to the front door. "I'm leaving see you later, I have my keys so don't worry about locking the door." You walked out and walked down the block quickly and You get to the corner.

* * *

"Look out!" You hear a girl's voice and turned around, you weren't able to react as her bike collides into you. You fall back and wince when you felt something fall on you.

"Ah Fuck!" You shot your eyes open and looked down. You see a girl sit up and panic.

"Oh my god oh my god! Are you okay!? Are you hurt?" She panics and gets up, helping you up as well. You winced and looked over to her, she had Long black hair and you immediately stare into her blue eyes, they screamed worry.

"I'm fine, Just...caught by surprise...hit the floor pretty Hard but...overall I'm in one piece Hehe" you kept stopping Or Just zoning out when you looked at her, she smiled and your heart skipped so many beats.

"Hee hee hee are you Sure?" She giggles as she dusted off your shirt and jacket.

"Y-Yeah heh sorry. I got to go uh... bye." You left and soon made it to your job. You opened the door to the music shop, you took care of the instruments and tutorials. You entered and was greeted by a girl you worked with name Nicole "hey Nicole, sorry I'm a bit late had an accident on the way here..." You went to the counter and leaned on it and winced when you put pressure on you left arm.

"You okay there kid?" You nod.

"Yeah I'm good nothing to worry about" you see a girl come in and looked to you and Nicole.

"Hey, I booked a guitar tutorial for today" you stood up and tapped the glass with your hand and looked to Nicole.

"Guess I'm starting early see ya later" you looked to the girl "follow me" you walked to the back of the room and she followed. You go to a closet and looked at the assortment of guitars "you want to work on what kind? Acoustic or electric." You glanced over to her.

"Acoustic" she sat down in a chair by a table and you picked up two acoustic guitars and you winced at the sharp pain in your hand, you looked to your hand and then walked over to the table and sat on it.

"I work here so I get privileges" you hear her chuckle and so do you. You hand her the guitar and she takes it. You put your arm over the guitar and look at her RP the same, "okay, so each string plays a different chord obviously." You see her nod and she plays some chords "good you know about that so let's try this..." You start to play a simple set of chords and once you flexed your hand as you moved the pick in your hand you wince. "Fuck. Hold on..." You set the guitar on the table and looked at your wrist and lightly pressed on it, you winced and rubbed it.

"You okay? That looks swollen..." The girl glances over to your wrist and you looked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"That should really get checked. Let me see..." She puts the guitar down and holds her hand out, you placed your wrist in her hand and she looks at it for like 5 minutes. She pulls the sleeve of your sweater up and grazed her thumb over your forearm. You winced a bit and she looks up to you. "Looks like you sprained your arm, you should wrap it up and let it rest Or something" you looked at her, you got up and went to Nicole.

"Hey, where's the first aid kit you brought over the other day?"

"Oh. Right here" she goes to a drawer behind the counter and grabs a first aid kit. "What do you need?"

"Ace bandage" she nods and gives it to you with the butterfly stitches to secure the bandage. "Help me with it" you chuckled and she helps you wrap it. When you finished you heard the girl.

"I can come another day, that arm needs rest." She leaves and you looked to Nicole.

"She's right you need to go home and rest that arm" you sighed "don't worry I'll put today's pay into your check for Friday." You thanked her and walked out, you pulled out your phone and texted Latula.

Me: hey, I'm going over to your place I can't really go to work they sent me home.

Latula: Why did Something happen?

Me: got into a bike accident and sprained my arm, the important one...

Latula: Aww Fuck bro! Alright, I'll wait outside for you.

Me: Alright, thanks Latula.

Latula: no problem Alistair.

You put your phone away and continued to walk until you see Latula's short blue and red dress with her black leggings and red boots. She turns and sees you and runs to you. "You Okay? Lemme see your arm." You held your arm out to her and she looks at it and frowns. "Damn dude, this stranger must have done a number on you huh!" She pulled your head down to her chest and you listened to her heartbeat. "Don't worry..." You smiled and she let go of your head and you pulled your head away from the familiar beat, you feel her Hold your hand and walked with you to the door of her house.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chain of Bad Events.

You walked in and saw Latula's parents, you smiled to them and the Mother's gaze fell to your hand "oh dear, Alistair what happened?" You looked down to your wrapped arm. You took a moment to speak.

"A girl...hit me with her bike and I sprained my arm." You chuckled and rubbed your hand as Latula held the injured arm in her hands.

"Me and Alistair will be working on a playlist for our school prom can we get the living room to ourselves?" Latula looked to her parents and they nod as her Mom giggles "not like that Mom! Geez!" You feel her guide you to the living room and you laughed and you sat down with her. She took a moment and got up to get her laptop. "Be right back Alistair" she goes upstairs and soon came back with her laptop. She set it down on the coffee table and sat next to you, she opened it and turned it on. "So what choice of music. Rap? R&B? Rock?" She looks to you and you thought about it, they were all good choices.

"Mixed? But not Rap." She nods and went through her Loooooong selection of music, she highlighted the rap songs and moved them to a separate folder and went back to the other songs. She pushed it to you and you sat forward browsing the songs.

"It's a five hour prom right?" She nods "alright."

What you chose so far:

1.) IAMX - Bernadette

2.) IAMX - Volatile Times

3.) Hurts - Illuminated

4.) The Pierces - Secret

And the list went on, you got about 30 songs. You two over looked them and you felt satisfied with it. She laughs and cheers "Sweet! We got the list done!" You looked at her and chuckled, you heard footsteps down the stairs and looked to the steps and saw her Mom.

"Hey Juliet" she smiled and she opened her eyes to look around, they were foggy as well. She greeted you and walked to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. "Do you need help?" She shook her head and chuckled.

"No thank you Alistair, you're so sweet~ I appreciate the offer though." You looked at the time and it was 4:00.

"Oh, I have to go..." Latula frowned, you got up and hugged Juliet and kissed Latula's cheek. "See you tomorrow Latula, bye Juliet."

"Bye Alistair!"

"Bye Bro!" You closed the behind you and you walked up the block and turned the corner, once you got to the street you had to wait for the light to change. The light soon changed after 5 minutes, you crossed the street and walked down the block. After 20 minutes, you got home and shoved your good hand in your pocket and grabbed the keys and shoved them into the lock, turned and unlocked the door. You entered and didn't see your dad anywhere, you went up the stairs and went to your room and carefully took off your shirt.

After you changed and got settled, you heard your dad call you. You got up and went to the door, opened it and closed it behind you. You walked down the stairs and you weren't even able to look at him when you get hit across the face. "WHAT THE FU-" you got punched again. You fall back and coughed violently, gasping for air. He was obviously drunk. You got up and you used the banister for support, you moved back and tried to get away but your hair was yanked and you felt another punch to your stomach, you grunted and you fell to the floor quickly. You couldn't fight back so your best choice was to run. You couldn't even do that he was to focused on BEATING YOU. You felt him stomp on your side and you yelled. You managed to get out from under his Foot and grab Hold of a small glass vase off the nearest coffee table and hit him with it. Finally he stops and you gasped for air and staggered a bit. You coughed and put your hand to your mouth, you sucked in as much air as you could. You left your dad there, he was fine you checked he was Just knocked out. You focus on the bruises you got and the cuts from the ring he wore on his middle finger on his right hand.

You went to your bathroom and turned the lights on, you stared at yourself in the mirror. You lip was bloody and cut, a bruise starting to form. Your cheek bruised and you lift your shirt up and looked to the right side of your torso; bruised, you checked your stomach and it was bruised where your liver is, that wasn't really critical, but it hurt like Fuck. You pulled your shirt back down and you locked your door and went to your bed and struggles to laid down without hurting yourself. You got comfortable and you fell asleep after crying silently; missing your mother.

You woke up and you got dressed and you brushed your teeth and hair, washed your face and grabbed your bag and left before your dad could come out of his room. Or even spot you before you got to the door, you wore and your black hoodie and under that was a purple short sleeve and black jeans. You got to school and you entered walking past any kid that was in your way, your arm was grabbed and you winced and you turned your head and glared at the person; Sumner. His expression was from anger to shocked. "Alistair what happened!?" He grazed his thumb over the cut skin on your lip and the bruise on your face. "Who did this to you?" He was worried, scared and all around furious. You looked down and pulled your arm out of his grasp.

"It's nothing I want to talk about..." You walked away when you got to the main hallway, it was empty and you were stopped again, by Sumner and he looked at you.

"Stop walking away from me when I care about you!" You stared at him and his grip loosened. "It was your dad...wasn't it?" You frowned and soon you had tears fall and he hugged you and you cried into his shoulder. He rubbed your back and swayed a bit, "Shhh...its Okay..." You continued to cry and you hugged him tightly. "Let's take you to the nurse, I'll stay with you for the day." He held your hand and walked you to the nurse.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Long story. Can he rest here today? I'll stay with him if he needs anything." She nods and Sumner takes you to the sick room and sat you down on the bed and helped you lay down. "Give me your bag," you gave him your bag and you see him put your bag with his and he grabbed a chair and sat by the bed and you looked at him.

"Why do you still care about me. I'm an ass to you." He shrugged and chuckled.

"I never cared, it was who you were and it was how you grew up. I can't change that." You kept a blank stare and blinked. "What? It's true." You chuckled and winced. "Calm your enthusiasm kid" you smirked and he suddenly placed a kiss on your lips. They were soft and warm, you subconsciously kissed him back and he moved some hair from your face and nipped at your lower lip. You pulled away.

"We're still not together, I hope you know that. Not yet." He frowns and you looked up at him.

"I know. Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen..." He shook his head and put a hand on your side.

"Aahh! Don't touch me there!" You slapped his hand away and he winced.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know!" He rubbed his hand and looked at your side, he slowly lifted the zipper to your sweater and opened it. He flipped the sweater and lifted your shirt and saw a huge bruise and his eyes widened and you looked away, when you felt his cold touch, you winced and looked at him furiously. "Calm down, this might hurt, but I have to check..." You felt him lightly press on your side where your rib cage is and you yelled.

"Stop it!" He pulled away quickly and you covered your face in the pillow and cried, it hurt so much. You felt him rub your head and you continued to cry, you then heard the door open, you heard the voice that you WANTED to hear, the voice that soothed you.

"Alistair!?" You heard rushed footsteps "Alistair, are you Okay? I heard you were sent to the nurse and- oh my god!" You looked at her with her glasses lifted and she overlooked your body, she frowned deeply and pulled another chair by Sumner and put a soft hand on your cheek. You smiled softly to her.

Sumner leaned over to Latula, he whispered something and she nodded. He then got up and left.

"I'm fine..."

"Dude, no your not!" She was so... concerned...it made you smile. You looked at her.

"Latula, I've been through worse. You know this." She nodded, but she wore a frown. "Don't be all glum on me Hahaha how about you sing a song for me?" She looked down and thought. Deeply. She looked back up and jerked her head to the side so her hair moved from her face.

"Uhm...okay uhhh...oh!" She fixed her position and she sat up straight, like how you were always supposed to. It was to project your voice and make you sound better.

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonigh-_

"Alistair, the ambulance is here." The nurse entered your room. Sumner entered the room as well. You looked at him.

"No one said to call an ambulance!" Sumner went to you.  
"Alistair, you're in a horrible condition! You NEED to go to hospital!" You stared at him, you gave in...

"Fine...help me up then." Sumner put your arm over his shoulder and helped you up as Latula placed a hand on your back as your arm slung over her shoulder."I didn't mean act like I can't walk at all. Latula stay here, I'll be fine."

"But-!"

"Stay here. I'm serious." She sighed and helped you to the ambulance, you got in and Sumner was allowed in with you.

... ...

You laid in the hospital bed and Sumner sat in the chair at your bedside. "So...you have broken ribs. I really hope you get better Alistair..." You nodded and looked at him, he looked back and he stood up. "Al...I...I miss you a lot. I was an ass, I Just wanted to tell you, Why I contacted you..."

"Why did you?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that my parents...knew about us..." Your eyes widened a bit, he lightly blushed and chuckles. "Yeah, they knew about us. I really miss you Alistair..." He voice cracked and he covered his face on your chest. He was crying softly, you honestly wish he didn't cry...you rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. He lifted his head and he kissed you tenderly. You closed your eyes and nipped his bottom lip, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss as you cupped his chin. He cupped your face and lightly nibbled on your lower lip, it stung a bit but you ignored it. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours and you looked up at him. "I love you Alistair...I love you, so much..."

"I love you too Sumner..." He smiled and kissed you again, you smiled and returned his kiss.


End file.
